Have I Told You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa ia begitu cantik? Ya, tentunya sekalipun ia seorang namja? Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa ia begitu sempurna? Dan semua kesempurnaan itu ada padanya. Ah, ne, Saranghae My Angel./A KangTeuk Fanfiction/Dedicated toLeeteuk (late birthday)/BoysLove/Wanna RnR?


_**Have I Told You**_

_**This story belongs to Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**KangTeuk and others**_

_**Are belong to God, and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

**Hei, pernahkah aku mengatakan ini?**

**Kau benar-benar cantik, sekalipun kau namja tentunya.**

**Tapi…kau bisa membuat hatiku tenang hanya dengan menatapmu.**

_**Saranghae My Angel.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, OOC! Bad plot from me!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Saengil chukkae Teukie appa.**_

_**Sorry for giving this bad fic T^T**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Read it? Comment please.**_

_**Thank you and Happy reading^^**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fujimoto Yumi**

**_~Proudly Present~_**

_**A **_**KangTeuk**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Have I Told You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pagi itu dunia bersinar. Cahaya masih melalui celah-celah jendela. Membuat satu di antara dua orang di atas kasur itu bergerak namun tak terbangun. Membiarkan sinar mentari menerpanya. Namun sedetika kemudian, matanya terbuka sempurna. Membiarkan semua orang melihat warna hitam di bola matanya.

Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang, ia gunakan untuk menatap _namja_ cantik dalam dekapannya.

Sinar itu semakin lama semakin menusuk. _Namja_ cantik itu menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan oh, kini ia di hadapankan pada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. Tersenyum, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

_Your beautiful eyes._

_Your lovely smile._

_I have told myself that one day I can hold your hands._

_That is my luck._

Kangin –_namja_ yang tengah menatap _namja_ cantik dalam dekapannya sadar. Betapa indah mata sosok _angel_ tercintanya itu. Betapa manis senyuman yang baru saja di berikan kepadanya. Dan oh, boleh ia mengatakan sesuatu? Bahwa ia begitu senang bahwa hari ini atau suatu waktu ia akan terus menggenggam tangan sang kekasih erat?

Ah, apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan?

Kangin menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk –sang kekasih. Membawanya ke bibir lalu menciuminya. Ah, betapa ia rindu melakukan ini setelah dua tahun berada di _camp militer_. Dan setelah puas menciuminya, Kangin bersuara menyapa sang malaikat.

_Seeing your wet hair and your pinky cheek,_

_have I told you that the end of every tired day is a present for me._

"Pagi _Angel_," dan oh, salahkan Kangin yang membuat Leeteuk memerah. Warna pink di pipinya benar-benar menghiasi. Dan harus Kangin akui, ketika ia merasa lelah, hanya dengan melihat Leeteuk ia akan merasa senang.

Ah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar berarti di hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_As long as I can hold you in my arms,_

_I want to say it out loud that I love you._

_So that the world knows I'm the happiest man._

_I will treasure our love forever._

Kangin masih suka memeluk Leeteuk yang bersandar di dadanya. Mereka kini berada di ruang tengah _dorm Super Junior_. Kemana dongsaeng-dongsaengnya?

Tak mempedulikan sekitar, Kangin berbisik di telinga _Leader Super Junior_ itu. "_Saranghae_," Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tahu, Kangin memang sangat mencintainya.

Dan Kangin pun merasa bahwa ialah _namja_ paling bahagia di dunia ini, dengan cinta yang mereka punya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kangin berjanji akan mengajak Leeteuk kencan siang ini. Berhubung Super Junior belum memulai _schedule_ mereka, akhirnya sang _appa Super Junior_ itu mengajak sang _umma_ keluar. Setidaknya menikati suasana kota Seoul bersama orang terkasih.

_Besides your love, I don't need anything else._

_Whispering and holding hands together._

_I love everything._

Tangan itu masih bertaut. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit membuat mereka terlihat serasi. Kangin tersenyum. Ia tidak butuh apapun di dunia ini, asal ada Leeteuk, itu sudah cukup. Dan karena Leeteuk lah ia mencintai apapun. Apapun yang tersaji di dunia ini.

"Kangin-ah, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke café itu? Aku…em mau minum _cappuccino_, boleh?" Kangin hanya tersenyum mendengar ajakan Leeteuk yang terdengar seperti rengekan. _Namja_ berbadan tegap itu hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Leeteuk masuk ke dalam café. Menariknya ke sudut di mana hanya mereka yang bisa menikmati suasana nyaman saat berdua dengan orang terkasih.

_I will let you shine brightly tonight,_

_have dream without loneliness._

_At the moment no one can see us,_

_but our love_ _will always last._

Senyuman itu seakan bercahaya lebih terang. Kangin suka melihatnya. Ia membiarkan itu selamanya terjadi. Senyuman Leeteuk membuat dunianya terasa begitu berwarna. Seakan dirinya memiliki mimpi tanpa kesendirian. Seolah ia berusaha mewujudkan mimpi itu bersama Leeteuk. Pada _moment-moment_ yang siapapun tak dapat melihatnya.

Tetapi ia yakin cinta mereka akan tetap tertinggal sebagai bukti.

"Kau suka _cappuccino_ nya _chagi_?" Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memanjakan mulutnya. Ia meminum kembali _cappuccino_ yang tinggal setengah. "Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Em…bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Kau 'kan baru pulang dari wamil? Setidaknya kita kencan seharian _ne_?" Kangin hanya terkekeh. Apakah setelah ini ia bisa menolak permintaan _angel_nya? Tentu saja tidak.

Tangannya terangkat berniat menyentuh pipi Leeteuk. Berniat membersihkan sisa _cappuccino_ yang tertinggal di bibir _angel_nya. Tersenyum lagi. Dan rona merah itu lagi. "Haha, _angel_ku makin cantik ya kalau sedang merona?"

'_Blush'_

"Kangin-_ah_!"

"Ahahaha, _arra arra_. _Kajja_, habiskan _cappuccino_ mu lalu kita pergi nonton, _eoh_?" Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Sesekali, ia menatap Kangin yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Mwoya_?" bertanya akhirnya karena penasaran akan Kangin yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Hn, kau cantik."

"Ish! Berhenti menggombal Kim Youngwoon. Aku ini _namja_!"

"Aku tahu Kim Jungsu. Dan aku ini tidak sedang menggombal."

"Ish! Sejak kapan aku jadi Kim Jungsu?"

"Sejak kau jadi kekasihku, _angel_."

"_Ya_!" selesai berseru. Leeteuk menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bisakah Kangin berhenti berucap bahwa dirinya cantik atau semacamnya? Itukan menyebalkan. Ish.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Kau tampan, _eoh_? Dan berhenti merona kalau tidak ingin aku makan di sini?"

"Kangin!"

"Hahaha."

Leeteuk hanya merengut mendengar tawa Kangin. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu. "Sudahlah, _kajja_. Nanti kau semakin ngambek lagi."

Dan hei dunia, biarkan tangan itu terus bergenggaman, _ne_? Setidaknya sampai dunia ini benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_If I can sing our love like a song,_

_if there is nothing left in this world,_

_our sweet memories are always the best things._

_I only need you to say "I love you."_

Lagi-lagi yang dapat Kangin lakukan hanyalah menatap Leeteuk lembut. Melihat sang _angel_ tengah terpana akan layar besar di depannya. Ingin sekali ia mengalihkan pandangan kekasihnya itu lalu menyanyikan lagu cinta. Jika bisa…cinta mereka menjadi sebuah lagu.

Entahlah. Jika tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang tinggal di dunia ini saat pada akhirnya semua orang menghilang. Setidaknya ia yakin, kenangan-kenangan mereka adalah hal terhebat yang mereka punya.

Dan hal yang paling tak bisa Kangin hindari adalah mengucapkan sepenggal kata itu.

Dengan cepat, Kangin mengunci pandangan Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat mata sang _angel_ itu mengerjap kecil tak mengerti. Selanjutnya, keinginan Kangin pun selalu terlaksana. "_Saranghae_," bisiknya hanya pada Leeteuk.

Berusaha agar orang-orang yang ada di sana tak terganggu. Yang akhirnya ia akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang ia tempatkan pada bibir merah itu. Melumatnya lembut berusaha menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

Dan ah, pernahkah aku mengatakan ini pada dunia?

Kau tahu, dia benar-benar cantik sekalipun ia seorang _namja_.

Yang pastinya kau tahu bukan. Yah, _Saranghae My Angel_.

Hanya itulah yang selalu bisa Kangin katakan. Karena ia…begitu mencintai Park Jungsu. Sang _angel_ tercintanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note :**_

_**I just reposted this fic whom I made 1 years ago, I think.**_

**Sebenarnya, harusnya saya post waktu ultah Leeteuk kemarin.**

**Tapi gapapa deh, ini sekalian sama _FF_ HanChul :D**

_**Sorry for this story.**_

**Saya tidak tahu saya membuat apa.**

**Tapi jika membacanya, harap komen.**

**Terimakasih.**

_**Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
